Tsubasa Kazanari
Tsubasa Kazanari is one of the seven main heroines in the anime series Symphogear. She is a girl who has the power to use Symphogear armor, which uses music to fight off against aliens known as Noise. Etymology Kazanari (風鳴) - means "Crying Wind". Tsubasa (翼) - means "Wing". Appearance Tsubasa is a tall girl with blue hair and dark blue eyes. She has a side pony-tail on the left side of her head that is longer than the rest of her hair, which falls to just above her waist and cut straight. Her Zwei Wing concert clothes consist of a high collared crop top with white shorts and a lowly belted pleated skirt cut diagonally from her left hip and a large light blue bow and left wing on her bustle. She also wears white and blue stocking up to her thigh, and light blue boots with the left one reaching to her knee and the right reaching to her ankle. She is also seen wearing the Lydian Music Academy uniform. Personality During her time as Zwei-Wing, Tsubasa is in fact a very nervous and shy girl where her partner Kanade did most of the talking and cheering her up, giving her strength. However, in an ensuing battle with Noise, Kanade sacrificed herself, dying in Tsubasa's arms, sending her through deep grief. Tsubasa first appears in the present as a pop star and student with a cold personality, the death of Kanade has shattered her shyness and she became distant and aloof. She refuses to accept Hibiki as Kanade's replacement, and prefers to fight alone. She even refuses to sign an overseas singing contract, as she views herself as a weapon who only sings in the battlefield. However, during the time when she was hospitalized due to the life-threatening side-effects of singing her swan song, Tsubasa seemingly "converses" with Kanade. Afterwards, she starts opening up to Hibiki and everyone else, and is shown to have a more caring side. By Symphogear G, she has evolved into the 'big sister/senior' of the Symphogear users, mirroring how Kanade was to her. History Zwei Wing concert and the Death of Kanade Amo She was formally a part of a duo known as Zwei Wing, but her partner, Kanade, sacrificed herself fighting the Noise and she has since been fighting the Noise alone. After the death of Kanade, Tsubasa became cold and aloof. She is very reluctant to work with Hibiki, refusing to accept her as Kanade's replacement. Her Symphogear is the First Relic - Ama-no-Habakiri and her Arms Gear is a long katana. Battle Against Noise During a skirmish against Noise, Tsubasa encounters a particularly powerful girl wearing a strong Relic referred as 'Nehustan Armor', this is the girl that will soon be known as Chris Yukine. Eventually cornered, Tsubasa unleashes her Swan Song, forcing Chris to retreat, but Tsubasa herself received fatal wounds that she was hospitalized for days. During her days in hospital, Tsubasa received encouraging words from Kanade to move on and spread her wings. Afterwards, she started opening up to Hibiki and mostly everyone. Battle Against Fine However, later on, Tsubasa received news that their ally, scientist Ryoko Sakurai, is an incarnation of their enemy and the one who unleashes Noise, Fine. Joining up with Hibiki and a redeemed Chris, Tsubasa confronted Fine in the Tower of Babel. Tsubasa managed to calm a berserk Hibiki down and attempted to finish Fine with a kamikaze attack, Soaring Phoenix. While Fine's armor cracked, Tsubasa seemingly perished, until Hibiki activated her hidden Symphogear power, restoring Tsubasa's strength and they unite to bring down Fine and her plans. She would, however, along with Hibiki and Chris, fly to the moon to stop the falling moon, Fine's last resort plan, saving the Earth, and thought to perish again. However, on a later day, the trio emerged again, having just faking their deaths to avoid complications. Symphogear G After the battle with Fine, Tsubasa was able to resume her singing career, becoming Japan's Top Idol Singer. However, a concert with America's Top Idol Singer, Maria Candenza Eve, was suddenly interrupted not just with a Noise attack, but also Maria revealing herself as the member of the group Fine, a Symphogear user and uses the Gungnir like Kanade did. After a skirmish, joined by Hibiki and Chris, Tsubasa managed to drive the Fine group and the Noise they brought. Tsubasa later becomes involved with the investigation of the theft of the relic Solomon's Cane, only to find out that it is in the hands of the Fine group's mad scientist ally, Dr. Ver. Ver later unleashes the monster Nephilim, and Tsubasa witnesses how it tore Hibiki's arm, and Hibiki suddenly regenerating her arm and slaughtering the monster. After further investigation, Tsubasa was shocked that the Gungnir inside Hibiki is expanding, about to replace her and turning her into something inhuman. Out of worry, Tsubasa once again starts acting cold and dismissive to Hibiki, forbidding her to fight and becomes angry when Hibiki is taking it 'too lightly'. Trying to stop the Fine to unleash the Frontier, Tsubasa later finds out that Hibiki's friend Miku Kohinata is turned into a Symphogear user by Ver and attacks her. As Tsubasa fights off Maria's allies, while Hibiki fights Miku, she eventually witnesses the rise of the Frontier. However, she's shot in the back from Chris, who betrays her and joins the Fine. However, Tsubasa survives the ordeal, having 'missed the vitals'. She takes on Chris on the gates of the Frontier, and eventually finds out that Chris is just sneaking to the group to snatch Solomon's Cane from Ver, but was put on an explosive leash as a result. Using their synchronization, Tsubasa manages to destroy the leash and helps Chris get close to Ver and driving him away and taking back the Solomon's Cane. Symphogear GX Tsubasa and the rest of the heroines appeared again in the next story. Tsubasa reappears alongside Hibiki and Chris in outer space in order to prevent the rocket ship carrying Professor Nastassja's body. She and Maria performed a newest musical song called Seiten Galaxy Cross, which was performed in Europe. After the performance is over, they heard a strange sound coming from a new enemy called Autoscorer. Her name was Phara Suyuf. Tsubasa manages to fight her in one-on-one combat. She knocks the Autoscorer down. Suddenly, Phara was risen from the ground, which made Tsubasa shock. Attempting to escape, Tsubasa was badly defeated by the Alca-Noise (a new form of Noise) and Phara. Suddenly, she met a girl named Elfnein, who was responsible for studying the power of Ignite Module. After the Symphogear armor is newly upgraded and improved, she and Chris are prepared to rescue Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki from Micha and Alca-Noise. Suddenly, Carol Malus Dienheim appeared to activate the transformation of Faust Robe. Hibiki arrived. Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris activate the Ignite Module to defeat Carol Malus Dienheim in fierce battle. After the battle, Tsubasa and the Symphogear heroines take a relaxable time in the beach. They encounter Garie. She heard that Maria Cadenzavna Eve was out of control by activating the Ignite Module incorrectly. Maria Cadenzavna Eve was able to defeat Garie by having the correct transformation of Ignite Module. Tsubasa and the heroines amazed that Maria has gone strong enough to defeat an Autoscorer. After the Micha Jawkan was defeated by the Ignite Module powers of Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki, she and Maria went to the mansion her father, Yatsuhiro Kazanari. she and Maria encountered Phara again. During the short fight, Phara overwhelms her. Afterwards, Tsubasa explains the truth that gtandfather left her and her poor family. When Phara last fights in that night, Tsubasa received the encouragement from her father to defeat Phara once and for all. After her eventual victory, she and Maria learned from from Phara that Carol's is to make the Symphogear heroines use the Ignite Module against the Autoscorers. Tsubasa and the others arrived to aid Hibiki in the final battle against the revived Carol Malus Dienheim. While Hibiki, Tsubasa, Chris fight Carol Malus Dienheim; and Maria, Shirabe, and Kirika have made it to Château de Tiffauges to try to shut it down the castle machine, where they find the presence of the revived Nastassja. After the floating castle machine was destroyed, she and the Symphogear heroines activate the X-Factor powers to defeat Carol Malus Dienheim once and for all. Symhogear AXZ Tsubasa Kazanari returned in the next sequel, along with with the rest of the Symphogear heroines. Tsubasa Kaznari and the Symphogear heroines embarked on a new mission to arrive in a new area called Val Verde. There, they faced the newest threat called Bavarian Illuminati, a century year old evil organization that is providing the villainous forces with weaponized Alca-Noise technology. During the war against them, Tsubasa was capable of outnumbering enemy forces including their evil leader. After the area was secured, she and Tsubasa warned the Symphogear about investigating the incidents caused by Bavarian Illuminati. After the mission was given them by Genjuro Kanzari, Tsubasa and the rest of the Symphogear heroines embarked on another misssion. Tsubasa and the rest of the Symphogear heroines are fighting off the number of Noise. Tsubasa and the Symphogear heroines were able to destroy the alchemists' snake monster, forcing Saint-Germain, Prelati, and Cagliostro to retreat. The next day began. She and Tsubasa attend a luxurious time in the ariplane. Suddenly, an army of Alca-Noise attacked the airplane, which allowed Maria to fall until Tsubasa Kaznari saves her life. After the rescue was successful, Hibiki and the Symphogear heroines saw that Tsubasa and Maria were unharmed. Tsubasa Kazanari and the Symphogear Heroines went on a dangerous mission. Suddenly, she and the Symphogear heroines got lured into the trap Saint-Germain and her evil friends. After the long fight, Tsubasa and the rest of the Symphogear heroines have escaped free. Tsubasa and the Symphogear heroines arrived to fight Cagliostro, forcing her to retreat again. After saving Maria Cadenzavna Eve and her friends in the farm, Tsubasa and the Symphogear heroines continue to fight the army of Noise until she and the Symphogear heroines badly defeated by the three alchemists with the powers Faust Robe. When Adam Weishaupt, the leader of Bavarian Illuminati, arrived on the scene to unleash a powerful attack until Maria Cadenzavna Eve and the rest of the Symphogear heroines sacrificed themselves to save Tsubasa Kazanari and the Symphogear heroines from explosive attack by overcoming the lack of LiNKER. Upon surviving the blast, she and Symphogear heroines have returned alive. However, she and the Symphogear heroines saw that the Kazanari Institution HQ was destroyed. When the helicopters arrived to fetch the Symphogear heroines. Another next day began. She and the Smphogear heroines reported to Genjuro Kazanari about the lodgemaster who is the mastermind behind Bavarian Illuminati, the reign of terror, and his minions. When Tsubasa and the Symphogear heroines listened to Elfnein's discussion about Faust Robe's power that was obtained from lapis philosphorum (aka the power of Philosopher's Stone). When Adam Weishaupt has joined his minions, Tsubasa Kazanari and the Symphogear heroines noticed the truth that Maria Cadenzavna Eve has gone crazy and proud due to the bad effects of LiNKER. When the mission was announced by Genjuro Kazanari, Tsubasa and the Symphogear heroines embarked on another mission. After leaving Maria and Elfnein behind in the mind transfer machine room, Tsubasa Kazanari and the Symphogear heroines continue to fight back against the three evil alchemists. After the problem about the LiNKER was newly solved, Maria joins the Symphogears in the battlefield to confront the three evil alchemists with the help of Elfnein. During the confrontation, the evil alchemists revealed their evil plans to use the power of the false gods to destroy the curse of Balal, which got located in Lunar Ruins. During the fight with Saint-Germain, Hibiki and Tsubasa were badly overpowered, which allowed Adam's minions to retreat. Another next day began. Tsubasa and the Symphogear heroines have located the mysterious artifact known as Fool's Stone, as named by Chris. Suddenly, she and the rest of the Symphogear heroines were attacked and ambushed by Prelati and Cagliostro. After the fight, Shirabe and Kirika had defeated Prelati, forcing the two evil alchemists to retreat. Tsubasa and the Symphogear heroines successfully looked the Fool's Stone, that will help the Symphogear heroines acheive victory. Later in another day, she and the Symphogear trained themselves together in order for them to become stronger. After the meeting between the two Symphogear heroines and the Virena siblings was interrupted, Tsubasa and the Symphogear heroines arrived, but they were sent into subspace. Following the victories of Maria Cadenzavna Eve and Chris Yukine, she and the rest of the Symphogear heroines return from subspace. After the death of Cagliostro, Tsubasa decided to go on a daily training with Shirabe Tsukuyomi, but Shinji pursued her all along. Tsubasa and the Symphogear heroines got shocked that it was a wooden decoy. When the training was done. Later, Tsubasa and the Symphogear heroines went to the shrine to visit the priest. During the meeting, they discussed the fact about Hikawa shrines and the gate to the divine power. During night time, Tsubasa remained being troubled by not working with the Symphogear heroines; but, she was encouraged by the priest to help other people as well. When the fight started, Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Tsubasa Kazanari confronted Prelati in 2-in-1 battle in racing. Shirabe was troubled again; but, Tsubasa Kazanari encourages Shirabe not to give up hope by saving and protecting everyone. Shirabe and Tsubasa activated the Ignite Module Transformations. Performed the Combined Attacks: Swift Union of Wind and Moon, Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Tasubasa Kazanari successfully killed Prelati for good. After the redemption of Saint-Germain and the remains of Tiki, Tsubasa Kaznari and the Symphogear heroines arrived to help Saint-Germain by holding Hibiki off, thus supporting the members of S.O.N.G. HQ to inject her with an Anti-LiNKER. With the help of Miku Kohinata, Hibiki managed to break free from the Divine Power before reuniting together with the Symphogear heroines. Having no choice, Saint-Germain sacrificed herself to stop missile by sining with the help of the late Prelati and Cagliostro. Adam Weishaupt attempted to use the robotic arm to absorb the Divine Power. Suddenly, Tsubasa and the Symphogear heroines allowed Hibiki to destroy it after Tiki has robotically alive to distract Adam. After the death Saint-Germain, She and the Symphogear heroines felt sad about her death. When Adam Weishaupt had become furious to summon the army of Alca-Noise. Suddenly, Tsubasa and the Symphogear heroines managed to destroy them quickly. They challenge to Adam Weishaupt for the final time. After the long final battle, Tsubasa Kazanari and the Symphogear heroines were successful of putting an end to Adam Weishaupt's reign of terror once and for all. Symphogear XV Tsubasa and the rest of the Symphogear heroines return in the final season. She and the Symphogear heroines embark on another dangerous mission in the frosty cold area. There, Tsubasa and the Symphogear heroines combat the strongest giant Turtle-like Noise. After a long difficult battle, Tsubasa and the Symphogear Heroines were badly defeated by the strongest enemy. With the help of the S.O.N.G., Symphogear heroines managed to defeat the Noise. There, she and the heroines discovered the unknown enemy. Following the eventual victory, she and Maria attended the last event in the Japanese concert. Tsubasa and Maria performed their latest song called Angelic Remnant. After the concert was finished, Tsubasa and Maria encountered the army of Alca-Noise that attacked many innocent people in the concert. She and Maria combat many Noise in the concert together. While people were escorted by Shinji, she and Maria confronted the evil alchemist named Millarc (her supervillainess motif is based on Vampire). Tsubasa combat the evil alchemist 1-on-1 combat. After the civilian was accidentally killed, Tsubasa becomes very angry at Millaarc. Suddenly, she was stopped by Maria Cadenzavna Eve to calm herself down. After she was comatose in the battle against Millaarc Cranstoun, Maria and the Symphogear heroines must look after Tsubasa. So that, she will recover her injured body after the concert was destroyed. After the combat, Tsubasa is now healthy to listen to her grandfather. After the report is done, Tsubasa had no choice, but to fight back. When Vanessa and her remnants started their evil plans. She and the Symphogear heroines listened to Genjuro Kaznari about what's happening. Suddenly, the Shem Ha Bracelet's power was dangerously activated. She and the Symphogear heroines continue to fight off against Vanessa Diodati and her remnants. However, she and the Symphogear heroines were trapped in the digital alchemical magical pyramid. Tsubasa Kazanari and Symphogear heroines were nearly killed. With the help of the reformed Saint-Germain and the late alchemists, Tsubasa Kazanari and the Symphogear heroines managed to survive the trap by powering herself to become Gold Gungir. Tsubasa and the Symphogear heroines managed to defeat Vanessa Diodati and her remnants with her powerful form in 2 or 3 minutes. However, the mysterious force came out of nowhere. After the battle, Tsubasa and the Symphogear heroines went on a confrontation with the evil supposed inspector from the Japanese government commences an inspection of S.O.N.G. HQ, forcing the wielders to take some days off. During the rest time, she and the Symphogear heroines are very suspicious that the inspector is very evil or not. After the relaxation time is over, Tsubasa and Hibiki must confront the army of Noise. During the fight, Tsubasa Kazanari has gone berserk again to confront Milaarc. After the obnoxious inspector was killed, Chris Yukine and the Symphogear heroines heard the news that Elfnein and Miku Kohinata by Millaarc Cranstoun and Elsa Bête. Chris Yukine told Hibiki not to give up hope on the rest of our missions. After listening to Genjuro Kazanari, she and Maria Cadenzavna Eve started their missions to stop and prevent Vanessa Diodati from pursuing Shinji Ogawa. As Maria and Chris are sent to stop her, a golden light shines from the castle, where a mysterious creature emerges. After the obnoxious inspector was killed, Tsubasa and the Symphogear heroines heard the news that Elfnein and Miku Kohinata were kidnapped by Millaarc Cranstoun and Elsa Bête. However, Tsubasa felt very strange during the rest of her battles against Milaarc,because of the effect of the stained glass. She wanted to overcome her anger or not. She needs to keep on improving. When the booby trap was sent by the Noble Red, Tsubasa Kazanari and the Symphogear heroines arrived on the scene. During the fight, Tsubasa combats the evil slimmy creature. However, Hibiki was nearly killed, but managed to break free by destroying the creature. After the battle, HIbiki cannot feel strong enough. Tsubasa told Hibiki to rest more. She and the rest of the Symphogear heroines were encouraged by Genjuro Kazanari to continue the war against the evil forces of Noble Red. When Tsubasa and the rest of the wielders struggle to utilize their phonic gain without Hibiki. However, Hibiki is aided by the others and uses Amalgam to break her way inside through Shem-Ha's attack, only discover that they have taken over Miku's body. Just as Miku tries to resist Shem-Ha's control, Fudou uses the seal placed on Tsubasa by Millaarc to have her turn against the others and bring Miku to him as part of his plan. Upon joining the clan of the Kazanari household, Tsubasa gets confronted by Maria Cadenzavna Eve, managed to slapped some sense into her and break the seal on her. With the magical seal of Milaarc Cranstoun broken, Tsubasa was able to com back toher senses. Tsubasa wanted to get killed by Fudou Kazanari, but Yatsuhiro sacrificed himself to protect and save her. Standing against Fudou, Tsubasa manages to get approval to use Amalgam to overpower him, but Genjurou steps in to prevent her from killing him. Tsubasa Kazanari started to cry by having remorse to herself and her own uncle. When Shem-Ha is revived, Hibiki and the Symphogear heroines talked to her that Tsubasa is cured of berserk. After being encouraged, she and the Symphogear heroines are tasked with protecting the rocket from Noble Red, who have become more powerful due to Shem-Ha's improvements. Although the rocket is destroyed, Kirika and Shirabe use their Amalgams to overpower Elza before Tsubasa allows the wielders to hijack Noble Red's teleportation spell, sending them off the planet. When she and the Symphogear heroines are spread across the lunar base Marduk, having to deal with its automated defenses. Meanwhile, Maria Cadenzavna Eve lends the relic to Tsubasa Kazanari by inserting it into the Marduk's core, they speak to the AI with an operating system based on the soul of Enki. Enki reveals that Shem-Ha had instilled herself a data fragment in all human beings, which recently forced him to seal her using the Curse of Balal, which Shem-Ha seeks to unleash the reign of terror in order to manipulate humanity. Tsubasa and Maria are confronted by Millaarc, who uses a clone of herself to fight against them, but the two use their unified songs and Amalgams to defeat her. Continuing to fight back, she and and the Symphogear heroines have arrived just in time of saving Vanessa Diodati, Milaarc Cranstoun, and Elsa Bete from being sucked away into space. When Vanessa was taken control and possessed by Shem-Ha Mephorash to install the evil virus in the Marduck's Computer Operating System Room just before destroying it. Following the redemption and the death of Noble Red, she and the rest of the Symphogear heroines arrived on to activate the X-Drive in the final battle against Shem-Ha for one last time. When the final battle was started, Shem-Ha Mephorash with her final form fought the six Symphogear heroines; while, Carol Malus Dienheim (Elfnein) burns and scrifices the rest of her memories to protect the heroines from Shem-Ha's final attack. When Shem-Ha continues her reign of terror to use the bio-terminal network to take control of all humanity. However, Tsubasa and the Symphogear heroines were fueld by the power of their determination to save Miku Kohinata, thus breaking free from Shem-Ha's control and destroying the Vambrace for good. With the possession of Shem-Ha was destroyed, Miku comes back to her senses. Before the eventual transformation to X-Drive, Miku Kohinata finally regains the power of Shénshòujìng to join the heroines in the Climax Song one last time. After the epic final battle, she and the Symphogear heroines successfully destroyed the Yggdrasil cores around the world. With the world restored to normal, Hibiki and Miku tell each other their true feelings. Attacks and Abilities Holy Magical Transformation Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri tron Abilities Tsubasa is the owner of the First Relic, Ama-no-Habakiri, therefore she can is one of the "Attuned". The Attuned, when activated by the Power of Song (歌の力 Uta no Chikara), generate the anti-Noise armor—the Symphogear—that Tsubasa wears. Along with the Symphogear, Tsubasa, as well as the other Attuned, can call upon their armed gear which help them attack. Tsubasa, having trained since she was a child, is both agile and strong. She possesses many abilities all which are extremely effective. All of these attacks are instant kills. Attacks Ama-no-Habakiri *'Wight Slayer' - During this attack, Tsubasa places one hand on the ground, outstretches her legs in a circle, and spins. The long blades that are attached to her boots spin as well and cut the enemies. *'One Thousand Tears' - Tsubasa conjures one thousand swords while in the air and sends them plummeting towards her enemy. *'Blue/Azure Flash' - Tsubasa transforms her sword into big sword, conjures blue lightning, and strikes enemy with both. *'Heaven’s Wrath' – During this attack, Tsubasa conjures a humongous sword that would rivals the size of a truck, and thrusts it down with her foot towards the enemy. This attack is usually used on bigger foes, and was also used against Hibiki once. *'Shadow Weaving' - Tsubasa aims and throws a dagger into her opponent's shadow, thus disabling their movement. *'Soaring Phoenix' - Tsubasa propels herself through the air, with azure flames flying out of her legs and arms. The flames are so powerful and strong that they can break through Ryoko's Nehushtan armor. *'Blue Flash Destroyer - '''A powerful version of Blue Flash when Tsubasa Kaznari used during X-Drive Transformation. *'Wind Ring's Fiery Blades '- A powerful variant version of Soaraing Phoenix. Wielding the same two swords. Tsubasa joins both of them at hilts and spins them very fast, thus producing the power of fire. *'Flash of the Rider's Blade -''' It was introduced in Symphogear G. *'S2CA Tri Burst' - An attack introduced in Symphogear G, serving as a combination attack between Hibiki, Chris, and Tsubasa. The energy from all three singing their Song Superb Song at once is channelled into Hibiki's right hand, with the harmony of the three songs cancelling their harmful backlash and resulting in a vast tornado of rainbow-hued light. *'Vitalization - '''A unique six-combination attack that was introduced the end of Symphogear *'Blue Sword Lightning Punishment ' - An upgraded version of Blue Flash. It remains in large blade form. *'Moonlight Wind Ring's Fiery Blades''' - An upgraded version of Fiery Windblades. *'Raksha Stance Zero' - Similar to the Soaring Phoenix, Tsubasa was able to use the blades by doing the fiery ignition, including the rest of the four blades. She was able to eliminate the target. *'TRINITY RESONANCE' - This is combined attack done by Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris with their superb song. During the mission, they were able to land the airship into the wall, thus completing their duties. *'Swift Union of Wind and Moon' - It was used only in Episode 9 of Symphogear AXZ to defeat and kill Prelati. It was performed by Tsubasa Kazanari and Shirabe Tsukuyomi. *'Twin Star Hammer -DIASTER BLAST-' - It was used only in the manga. It was performed by Hibiki Tachibana or Kanade Amou and Tsubasa Kazanari. *'Flash of the Rider's Blade - Final Lightning' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Rain Dance Slash' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Blue Flash Kshetra' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Dazzling Flash' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Skanda Stance' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Celestial Blade's Judgement' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Lion Whistle's Blade' -It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Unknown Blade Remnants' Opposition' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Zenith's Soaring Phoenix's Flash' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Holy Thunder's Sparkle' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Light Knife Kshetra' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Christmas Eve's Lone Blade' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Knight's Ignited Flash' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Maelstrom Aquatic Blades' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Spoons' Rain' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Sudden Flash' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Phantom Resonance Sword・Real Attack' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'Absolute Sky Stance ' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. Durandal *'Synchrogazer' - This is a technique that was used by Tsubasa, Chris , and Hibiki using the complete relic, Durandal. Most of the power in this attack was from Hibiki, but Tsubasa, Chris, and Hibiki's friends helped keep Hibiki grounded to her real self and they contributed to the attack. Superpwers Music Manipulation - She and the Symphogear heroines can manipulate and generate music, an art form whose medium is sound and silence. Its common elements are pitch (which governs melody and harmony), rhythm (and its associated concepts tempo, meter, and articulation), dynamics, and the sonic qualities of timbre and texture. Songs Solo Songs *Zettō Ame no Habakiri (TV Series) *FLIGHT FEATHERS (TV Series) *Gekko no Tsurugi (G) *Koi no Okehazama (G) *Beyond the Blade (GX) *Sora e... (GX) *Gekka Bijin (AXZ) *Luminous Gate (AXZ) *Defender'Z Brand! (XV) *Kaze no Anata ni (XV) *Shippū Jinrai (XDU Exclusive) Group Songs *Gyakko no Flugel (together with Kanade Amou) *ORBITAL BEAT (together with Kanade Amou) *FIRST LOVE SONG (together with Symphogear heroines) *Fushichō no Flamme (together with Maria Cadenzavna Eve) *Hajimari no Babel (together with Symphogear heroines) *Nijiiro no Flügel (together with Symphogear heroines) *RADIANT FORCE (together with Hibiki Tachibana and Chris Yukine) *Seiten Galaxy Cross (together with Maria Cadenzavna Eve) *BAYONET CHARGE (together with Chris Yukine) *Gekishō Infinity (together with Symphogear heroines) *Fūgetsu no Shissō (together with Shirabe Tsukuyomi) *Axia no Kaze (together with Symphogear heroines) *Rikka Ryōran (together with Symphogear heroines) *Angelic Remnant (together with Maria Cadenzavna Eve) *PERFECT SYMPHONY (together with Symphogear Heroines) *Xtreme Vibes (together with Symphogear Heroines) *Ashita e no Flügel (together with Symphogear Heroines) *Souyoku no Wing Beat (together with Kanade Amou) Relationships Miku Kohinata - Hibiki and Tsubasa became best friends with Miku. Hibiki and Tsubasa said that Miku is like the sun that keeps her warm. Hibiki Tachibana - Tsubasa tries her best to become friends with Hibiki but Hibiki keeps pushing her away because she thinks that Hibiki cannot replace Kanade. She eventually opens up to Hibiki and allows her to be her friend. During the rest of the series, she eventually became friends with Tsubasa. Chris Yukine - Former enemy. Genjuro helped her to open up and now is an ally. She still find Hibiki and the Symphogear heroines annoying and an idiot but remain friends. Genjuro Kazanari - After Chris' attack on them with the use of the Nehushtan Armor Hibiki requested him to train her in martial arts. He has shown to have a lot of faith in Hibiki and her abilities and trusts her judgement. Maria Cadenzavna Eve - Former enemy. She and her friends helped her to fight Noise together by saving the world. Shirabe Tsukuyomi - Former enemy. She is one of Hibiki's close friends. She is somtimes pranked by her friends numetpus times. Kirika Akatsuki - Former enemy. She is one of her pals. Trivia *Tsubasa shares the same given name to Hanekawa Tsubasa from Bakemonogatari. *Tsubasa's voice actor, Nana Mizuki, also voiced Fate T. Harlaown fom The Nanoha Series Hanasaki Tsubomi from Heartcatch Pretty Cure and Moka Akashiya from Rosario Vampire. *Before Kanade's death, Tsubasa's armgear was black and blue, but after (back to present) her colour became white and blue. *Tsubasa was 15 two years ago which means she's now 17 and was 12 when she meet Kanade first time. *Kenzaki Makoto/Cure Sword from DokiDoki! Pretty Cure! resembles Tsubasa, they are famous idols, they have a big fan (Tsubasa: Hibiki and Makoto: Mana) they have swords attacks, they have a side pony tail, in the beginning they were cold and stubborn, now they are cool and brave and they have lost a person (Tsubasa: Kanade and Makoto: Princess Marie Ange). External links *Symphogear Wiki *MyAnimeList Navigation Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Successful Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Amazons Category:Tragic Category:Charismatic Category:Antagonists Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Big Good Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Magic Category:Related to Villain Category:Super Heroine Chronicle Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Selfless Category:Nemesis Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Guardians Category:Famous Category:Superheroes Category:Dreaded Category:Protectors Category:Loyal Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Mutated Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Defectors Category:Falsely Accused Category:Outright Category:Fighters